happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Read 'em and Weep/Trivia
Trivia *The Cursed Book in this episode strongly resembles the Book of the Dead in Spelunky. Except that the book in Happy Tree Friends does not have any eyeballs and a nose while in Spelunky, the Book of the Dead have one eyeball and a nose. *Petunia is the first character to die in the third internet season. *If you look closely, you can see one of the books on the table with a dollar sign ($) on it is a pop-up book. *'Character revelation': This episode introduces the character trait that Pop is a cheapskate, as he refused to buy Cub a book just because it came from a table that had a dollar sign ($) on it and would've only cost a few bucks (because he thought that it was expensive), he hesitated to throw a seemingly expensive vase at the demon when it possessed Cub, and didn't hire someone to bury Cub six feet under. *This is one of the few episodes to have Lumpy start and finish a job successfully without killing or harming anyone or himself. *This episode is one of the three season 3 episodes to have a quick shot moment in it. The other two are We're Scrooged! ''and ''Just Desert. *From this episode onward, the animation of the internet episodes resembles the animation from the TV Series. *This episode marks one of the few instances we see Pop without his hat on. *This episode is one of six instances where a character cried during his/her death due to the degree of pain. The other five instances are Toothy from Eye Candy and Brake the Cycle, Sniffles from Tongue in Cheek, Flaky from Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, and Lumpy from The Chokes on You. Also, these characters tend to have more slower and torturous deaths and injuries than the other characters. *This is one of the few episodes where Lumpy appears, yet does not kill anyone or gets killed himself (although he is possessed but this may not count as a death). *This is one of the episodes where Lumpy's antlers don't switch positions. *This is the first internet episode that Pop & Cub star in since Stealing the Spotlight. *This episode makes the first episode of Season 3 a Halloween special. *This is the first internet episode where the characters have curved buckteeth. *Despite numerous instances of Pop causing Cub's death through his lack of attention/competence as a parent, this is the only episode of the series to date where Pop deliberately kills Cub, though Pop intended to kill the demon possessing him and was unaware that he was already cured. *Since Pop summoned the Demon he is indirectly responsible for every death in the episode. **To a lesser degree, Toothy is indirectly responsible for the deaths of the numerous birds and Petunia, since he sold Pop a cursed book and had it with himself in the first place. *It is quite strange for a possessed Cub not to attack and eat Pop. However, it may be likely that some of Cub's traits have influenced the creature (that was overtaking Cub) to not attack his beloved father. Especially, considering the fact that Pop was standing much closer to the demon than Petunia was. Furthermore, at the end of the episode, Lumpy is shown to be possessed by the creature and has still not yet attacked Pop (although Pop could have been attacked after the scene ended). **Another possibility is that Pop is the one who summoned the Demon, so it is possible that the Demon doesn't attack the person who summoned it. *When Pop feeds Cub, he looks like he is holding a paintbrush. *This episode features Petunia's most gruesome and goriest death in the series (Internet series likewise). Cultural References *The title of this episode is a common saying by people who play poker. It's usually said by a player who has a good hand, shows it the other players, thus making the others upset, hence the "weep" part. *The moral of the episode means you shouldn't prejudge the worth or value of something, by its outward appearance alone. *The book that Pop reads to Cub is a parody of the Necronomicon, a fictional book created by H.P. Lovecraft. *The basic plot and many elements of the episode are a parody of the movie The Exorcist. *The events of how Cub was possessed and the appearance of the cursed book seem to draw inspiration from the Evil Dead movies. *The demon having tentacles could be a reference to one of H.P. Lovecraft's other creations, Cthulhu. Cthulhu, however, is gigantic, thus making it too big to fit inside Cub. Superlatives *Petunia's death is similar to her death in Wingin' It, only this time time her body is being forced out of a sink instead of being forced inside. *Petunia's injury is similar to Giggles' injury in Doggone It and Lumpy's injury in By The Seat Of Your Pants. *Cub's death is similar to Giggles, Lammy, and Truffles' deaths in All In Vein. Continuity *The Blurb for this episode mentions the events of the episode And the Kitchen Sink with the line "In another episode, Cub was pulled through the kitchen sink", and remarks that Cub in this episode doing the opposite of what happened by saying "now he's doing the pulling". Production Notes *According to Kenn, the crew really wanted to write a Cthulhu-esque story for this episode. *Pop's voice is sampled in this episode. *In the credits, it says Cro-Marmot appears in this episode, and has a voice actor (Dean McDonald). However, Cro-Marmot was nowhere to be seen, and has no voice. This may have been an error, for a joke, or perhaps Cro-Marmot was actually planned to be featured in this episode. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia